Soldatino
by Saxzer
Summary: Percy Jackson was just your average teenage Shadowhunter when his life changed when a 18th century child, Nico di Angelo came. How would Percy connect himself to the di Angelo young one?
1. Chapter 1

"Good Morning Nico! Rise and shine, Angel!" Percy said. He'd jump on his bed pulling the covers around him. The young Nephilim scowled hoping to find something to cover himself from that blinding light emitting in his windows but he was already caught by Percy. "Uh-uh! You have to get up, Nico. It's time for breakfast! We've got training to do afterwards." helping the young one to get off from his bed. Nico was light as a pillow, partly because he didn't have food for one hundred and thirty-five years. _Jesus Christ that's way too long people. _But let's just say that he wasn't starving for so long. "By the Angel Jackson! Get your hands away from mine!" he was pissed, grasping himself away from Percy but he wouldn't put up a good fight now won't he? Carrying the young Nephilim towards the bathroom and ordering him to take a shower. Nico didn't argue and do what he was told.

"Hurry up!" said a voice. "Chiron said we'll finally meet the _Ancestral Shadowhunter. _How cool is that?" another voice but similar to the first one. Percy step towards the door to find the owner of the voices; Travis and Connor Stoll. The brothers were quite a troublemaker but nevertheless, their family is one of the greatest Shadowhunters in the country. They were sent in the Institute by their father to learn manners and behave which is the opposite. At first, they were opposed by their father's decision but as time passes they're already felt at home. Percy sneer a grin waiting for Nico di Angelo to get out of the bathroom. Finally finished, the young one kicked Percy out of his room to get dressed. "But Nico I-" _Slam! _said the door. He sighed and decided to go downstairs as well. "Punk!" a woman's voice making him turn around ans saw Clarisse la Rue. She's wearing an orange shirt with an oversized camouflage vest, a military pedal pants with matching boots. Let's not forget her signature red bandanna wrapping her brunette hair. "Grumpy as always, Clarisse." Percy replied but she shrugged and continue to went downstairs. "So nice that pipsqueak tries to show up. Try not to train him as a lousy Shadowhunter, Jackson." with that she left already. _He's already a great Shadowhunter. He just needs experience in holding weapons. _

Nico was curious about his closet full of weird clothing in which he didn't encounter in the past. He ws confused if he should wear it or not but everyone was already expecting him to appear. There was already a set of clothes lying in his bedroom with a small parchment on it; _Pick this up for you, Nico. Wear this when you get out of the bathroom -Percy. _Rupling the paper, he threw it on his window lying beside the clothing. Putting the clothes on, he looked almost like the people around him. The black shirt was complimenting his olive skin, the pants were different having holes and stitches. He was getting trouble in putting on the shoes with a string attached to the holes around it. Everything around him was new which made him thinktat he was an _invader. _He doesn't belong in this time. He was supposed to be dead to many centuries ago but her sister saved him telling him that he had a mission to be fulfilled in the future. Everyone h_e_ loved, cherished and knew died already except for him. _If I have a mission then I will definitely to fulfill it. _Trying to figure out how to properly put the footwear on when someone knocked on his door. Startled, he saw a boy. _A latino. _He thought, the boy had a kinky hair, a white sleeve but was covered with dark stains ust like his brownish to black trousers clipped with back suspenders on it. "You must be _Time Traveling _kid?" he said. Nico didn't understand what he just said as he stared at the boy in front of him. He looked back but he wasn't at him but at how was he going to properly put the footwear.

"You don't know how to tie _Converse?_" he replied and Nico shook his head. The latino boy which Nico calls him kneeled down to him grabbing the laces of his footwear. "You take this lace into these holes in a crisscrossed way then when they're done you grabbed all the ends of both strings tie them together like a bow. See?" Showing how to do it, he asked Nico if he can do the other one. He did the other shoe putting he laces into the holes crisscrossed then tie both end into a one ribbon. "Muoy bien Señor" Latino boy applauded which Nico understood, feeling a little tense about complimenting him by other people. He wanted to say thank you but Latino boy disappeared which he couldn't even get his name.

In the dining hall, everyone was chattering about Nico. Percy was getting tense because still couldn't see the young Nephilim. Tapping his fingers continuously, a delicate hand pushed in his shoulder, turning his head he saw Piper McLean. Percy's bestfriend. She had a rough time coping with the training but nevertheless she's an expert towards knifes. Sitting beside Percy, she asked if something was bothering him. "Nico's a little late. He's supposed tbhe here already." "Maybe he was still getting trouble in putting clothes he'd just seen in his life" twirling his favorite _Seraph Dagger, _Katoptris in her fingers. She names all her favorite things including the dagger. Then it hit Percy. _God! I forgot to teach him to wear converse! _Quickly getting out of his chair but Nico was already here. Everyone's eyes were all on him and he didn't seem to get annoyed or anything. He was gorgeous and very cute in the black shirt and skinny jeans but he was disracted glancing towards his shoes which were perfectly tied. Percy took a deep breathing realizing that there's nothing to be worried about. The latino, Leo Valdez spoke and went towards him. "Hey dude! So glad you could make it. You should sit beside Percy since he was technically your _guy._" he smirked guiding him towards the empty beside Percy. _The gossips are starting already. _Percy thought but he shrugged and waited for their _Head of the Institute, Chiron. _

"As you may know that our new Nephilim, Nico di Angelo is not in our time-present. He lives for almost one hundred and thirty-five years but nevertheless he is our main key in destroying the evil threat among Shadowhunters." he took a sip in his drink before speaking again. "Valentine Morgenstern is also in the same time-present as Nico and is hunting him. Our main goal is to protect him and train him to become a proper Shadowhunter since he wasn't able to start it". Everyone agreed, started chattering about Nico as their center of attention. Percy could see the tension from his facial expression and he wasn't pleased about it. The Stoll Brothers regardless of what they just heard, stood up announcing that everyone should do the _traditional 'Welcome to Long Island Institute' greeting_. Nico was confused as to what is that? All the young ones grabbed their respective pens in their hands, faces were smirking that they all the same dirty look on their faces. "What in the Angel is going on? Perseus Jackson! Explain this at once!" With an irritated look glaring at him. Percy couldn't help but smile as well nd everyone was geting to him, pens uncapped ready to be used for a very long time. "Sorry Nico but this is traditional. Welcome to the Long Island Institute!" Chiron threw his cup in the air as the noise echoes in unison _"All Hail to Angel Raziel!" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**II Lullaby**_

After the breakfast welcome party for Nico, the two of them went straight to the training room. It was just like any other rooms in the Institute but twice the size of it. It was filled with weapons that you can probably see in those ancient movies. Longswords, katanas, maces, clubs, axes but the most sacred weapons were _The Seraph Blades. _It was forged by The Iron Sisters from blood of Angels where they emit special glows and only fellow Shadowhunters can use or touch them. Nico recognized some of the seraph blades that hung from the walls. The ceilings have illuminated all those glowing paintings, cherubins, angels and the special cup _Mortal Cup _given by Angel Raziel to Jonathan Shadowhunter. The first of their kind.

"And here you will see the-" he stopped talking then looked at the young Shadowhunter staring intensely at the blades. Percy was stunned at Nico. His eyes tell the innocence he makes. The way he looks at the Seraph Blades, sure he'd seen a lot of it from his era but to actually hold it was kinda cute and adorable in his idea. Faking a cough, Nico quickly went back to his gaze back to him. He handed him a small sword that matches his body build. Nico merely managed to lift the weapon with his two hands struggling not to fall.

"Don't worry, Nico. We'll just learn the basics." Pery said picking also his weapon but with much more weight and size. It was a double-edged sword with runes all over it. _Clairvoyance, Sight, Strength and Agility _were the visible ones to read, some of them were already forgotten or much powerful ones that wasn't a part of the _Gray Book_. The young Nephilim's eyes were full of determination that he would excel in these types of things.

"No! Do not toy with me, Perseus! I can perfectly kill a demon without learning the basics" Nico argued.

"And yet you don't even know how to properly hold your weapon. And stop calling me Perseus, it's Percy. P-e-r-c-y. Percy. Memorize it in your head." his face was serious and not giving any more joke stuffs. He was definitely on instructor mode. Nico wanted to protest and called him again but he wouldn't dare to turn around. True to his words, Percy wouldn't acknowledged anyone who calls him by his full name making the young Nephilim agitated in calling him Percy.

"Perseus, this is not the time to be such a hypocrite!" Nico yelled but Percy wouldn't still turn around. _Why are you such a stubborn person? _Clenching his fist as they round up, he took a deep and muttered "Percy" hearing it, the old Nephilim finally looked his way towards Nico but he was astonished on him. His deep brown eyes were had mixed with his deep circles around the eyes. Strands of his hair was already covering his face. Wanting to laugh at him, he didn't want to offend Nico's feelings. The runeless body of Nico tells that he can still save himself and lived as a normal person but he wouldn't back down on what his relatives want him to do. _A duty of a Nephilim eh? _

Nico who was standing in front of Percy, not moving an inch in his place mutter something which he couldn't hear but knows that he was thinking something. "Per-" couldn't continue, Percy swung his sword with Nico's. Adrenaline rushed to his instincts causing to block the older Nephilim's weapon.

"Rule number one: Never let your enemy distract you." he said then as their swrds clashed each other. Tingling sensation came in his body. Enjoying. Nico di Angelo is enjoying himself exchanging powerful slashes with Percy Jackson. _What is this feeling? Is this what Bianca felt as she trained herself as a Nephilim? Did Mom and Dad felt this too? Why didn't they allow me to hold Seraph Blades in the Venice Institute? What are they so afraid of what I can do? _Questions were popping in his head, reminiscing the days in his own _time. _His parents, even his older sister is scolding him on not to touch the mystical weapons or even step into the training hall.

A few hours of explaining the basics, the two of them were sweating a lot from the hits and clashes of swords. Percy's shirt was soaked with sweat not that it wasn't bad for his image. Nico on the other hand, catching his breathe had knelt on the ground making the sword fall in his grasp. Realizing what happened, Percy helped him get up offering the young Nephilim to assist him in getting back to his room. He shrugged the idea making his way back by himself leaving Percy alone in the Training Room.

"You sure could use a lot of rest, _Seaweed Brain_" a female voice said. It was from a woman with blond locks tied in a ponytail with striking gray storm eyes wearing a baby blue shirt and jumper shorts and knee-high folded stepped forward snaking her hands in Percy's waist. He did the same removing the spae between them causing their lips to meet each other.

"Perfect timing, _Wise _Girl. I could use some company right now." He grinned.

"By the Angel, Percy. It's either about Chiron or The Stolls."

"Haha. For a change it's not about _them _it's about _him._"

"I've heard from Chiron that you've become Nico's personal trainer. Percy why do you always end up with odd jobs? For God's sake!" Annabeth Chase was playing with her brewed coffee in the nearest coffee shop in town. Percy was explaining that he couldn't just leave the kid because not being the same time as them and he definitely needs assistance. The blond girlfriend took a deep sigh understanding him. He apologized to Annabeth intertwining their hands. _Been a long time _he thought since they saw each other.

Annabeth lives in California which is two hours away from New York. She is also one of the best Nephilim's in their generation or the second "best female Shadowhunter" beside Clarisse la Rue. She lives in California Institute and train together with other Nephilims being handled by Lady Athena, the Institute's Head. It may be small but they train the most effecient ones unlike other Institutes.

"I'm glad that Lady Athena agreed to let you leave the Institute, Annabeth." He said staring at her gray orbs. Annabeth getting tense making her face red. She wasn't still stable whenever Percy praises her. She always gets tense tapping her fingers on their table.

"It wasn't easy to persuade her though, I came here by an errand together with Malcolm. He said I could visit you while he does the errand. Gods, being chaperone by my brother is annoying! I miss you, Percy."

"Same, Annabeth. Same." He smiled kissing each other. They were all over each other with no care in the world than them. They continued talking about each other and what happened to them. Annabeth was fighting some demons and saving Downworlders. Sometimes they do errands from them, in exchanged for demon information. It's a crime to kill Downworlders by Nephilim and vise versa. It's a sacred law that must follow. Percy did the same but more dangerous missions were getting assigned to them. Clarisse, Stolls, Beauregards and others were always assigned to Percy to lead them which always did the best performance. Annabeth laughed, Percy joined-in when

"I see you're having a good time, Anna" they both looked behind and saw Malcolm, Annabeth's brother. The likeness was the same as hers, gray eyes, blonde hair and being one of the best tactician in them. He was wearing cashmere hoodie, bulky black pants and black and white slip-on shoes. Percy greeted him while her girlfriend scowled like Malcolm interrupted a good part.

"Always good to see you, brother-in-law" Percy shooked hands with Malcolm, he did the same but with fierce look in his eyes.

"Malcolm, you're scaring my boyfriend. Are you done on what we came here?" She asked. Her brother nodded and said that its time for them to go back to the Institute. Percy and Annabeth stood up leaving some cash on the table for their payment and left the building. Percy held Annabeth's hand one more time before they part ways.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain. Don't overestimate your abilities okay?" Annabeth said.

"Hey, I've got the _Achilles heel _you know? I'll be fine." Percy replied making her more pissed, she folded her hands and glared at him.

"Oh stop using metaphorical lines to me, you idiot! Just be careful okay"

"Yes, Wise Girl" grabbing Annabeth's waist, he pulled her closer to him. She was clenching his shirt like he doesn't want to end but Malcolm was calling him saying it's time to go. Annabeth let go and walk towards her brother. Percy waved to them and the two Nephilim entered the vehicle. Engines started to sound, moving at full speed.

His phone rang and saw the caller's name; Princess Warfreak. Clarisse. Curious as to why, he answered but he got a strange feeling after it. Screams, swords clashing can be heard in the background. Percy shouted for Clarisse's name but couldn't instead a very demonic voice can be heard sending gut feels in his stomach.

_"Perseus Jackson. Beloved Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. You are one of the best Shadowhunters in this generation. Shame, I've known and killed more skilled than you are." _

"Valentine? Valentine Morgenstern?! What have you done with Clarisse?" He shouted. The voice laughed maniacally and spoke.

"I am looking for a boy named Nico di Angelo but it seems that he isn't here. I so apologize for the trouble that I did in your lovely Institute but do inform me if you've seen the child. I promise not to harm anymore of the Nephilims or perhaps you wnted to join my army?" Valentine said like he was sincere in apologizing that almost wanted Percy to puke his intestines out.

"I would rather kill myself in giving you di Angelo you son of a-" Before he could speak more, the line was cut and adreline kicked in running faser than anyone to get back in the Institute. He was worried on everyone, his friends, Chiron, Clarisse, The Stolls but most epeially Nico.

_Valentine said that he couldn't find Nico in the Institute. I swear to Raziel that if he left the Institute, I'm going to take a whole different level of training. He'd better not be thinking of exluding himself again. _

_Wait for me everyone!_

_Wait for me Nico! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**III Lullaby **_

Nico didn't really go to his room- hence he was brought to an unknown place and he didn't know how. The place was crowded, people walking around on cold flat stones with white stripes on it. He suspects that this was the power her sister; Bianca was talking about. _Shadow Travelling _he thought. Using shadows as a source of transportation taking him to the first place he thought about. The young Nephilim couldn't understand on how it works thus giving him a hard time in finding his way back to the Institute.

He tried walking, following the people around him. He sometimes fell, bump or just be dragged by the people around. "How can I get back in the Institute?" Asking himself, he stopped by to a nearest infrastructure. It was a three-storey high with a light red tone of colour scheme. In the mirror-view type window can be seen about different types of dolls; mannequin, ragdolls, antique dolls and other kinds of little girl's playthings. Nico went towards the door slowly turning the knob. "Pardon the intrusion," Nico said. "Can you help me in finding my way back towards the Institute?" No one responded, looking around for a living person.

"Excuse m-" A woman appeared in front of him startling the Nico. It was a woman, about in her twenties. She has a petite figure, red hair with blue and green strikes, gold eyes like a cat. She was wearing a dress much similar on the dolls he saw on the entrance view mirror. "Goodness! I've never seen a Nephilim around for ages," The woman said. "Mostly they just went here for favors or something about dirty secrets in the Downworld." Nico then noticed the blank inks on the woman's arms. _Not a Nephilim Mark but a Downworlder Marks. _Nico realized that she was a _Downworlder._

* * *

Percy was sprinting towards the Institute. Good thing that he used glamour so that no one woud see him if he accidentally fell or bump on someone. He didn't care at all about and kept his focus towards his home. He tried calling The Stoll brothers, no respond. Silena Beauregard, no answer. Lastly, he called the Institute's phone hoping that anyone, someone would answer the phone. Ring...ring...ring... he wanted to give up but then someone answered. "Hello? Hello!" Percy said. "Perce! Boy am I glad to hear your voice!" The owner of the voice was the _faun _that they took in and made him as a servant of the building, Grower Underwood. Percy felt relieved hearing a person he knows alive. He asked Grover if he saw Valentine Morgenstern while the whole building was under attack. "You have to get back to the Institute. I can't heal all of them and I'm running out of stamina." Grover said. Percy could hear his friends grunting in pain, probably using the _iratzes _to heal their wounds.

A few minutes of running and sprinting, Percy finally made it back but he realized the chaos. A large scream was heard inside. Putting his two palms on the door, he muttered some kind of incantation. The door flew open allowing the older Nephilim to get inside. Shouting every Shadowhunters in the premises, calling the names of Selena, Clarisse, Leo, Travis and Connor but no one shouted back. Making his way into the infirmary, he caught Grover holding a bucket of holy water. "Grover?" Percy said. "Why are you holding a bucket of holy water? Wait nevermind the question. Did you happen to see Nico around?" The faun couldn't answer him just dragging him along to the infirmary. At the sling of the door lies a lot like a really a lot of his friends calloused, bruised, scars even; be it as a kid or teen. All of them are drawing are using their own _steles _in healing their own.

"Hmmft! Glad you made your way back, pipsqueak." Clarisse said. Even the Warfreak Princess wasn't very comfortable in her condition. Travis and Connor each had a sprained leg but still tried to help the other Shadowhunters in need. Silena on the right hand was brutally bruised and saw her body limping from the pain. Iratzes aren't even enough to help her healed. Percy went towards the female's bed asking her if she's alright. Selena laughed, showing off her injuries at Percy. "This is nothing, Percy. This is the part of who we are." Silena said. "I don't regret what I've done today. If Charles was here, I'm sure he'll do what he can to protect our home, our family." A drop of tear had flown in her eyes thus starting to weep. Percy understood what the female Shadowhunter had said. No doubt that her liver; Charles Beckendorf was a great Shadowhunter but he prefer to make inventions that can help in whatever they can. He died after enhancing the _portal. S_ilena was the one who grieved so much.

"Chiron what really happened?" asked Percy. Chiron told about the unexpected attack by the Downworlders asumming that they were Valentine's allies. Vampires, werewolfs and even the Faeries had joined forces with Morgenstern in the fight. The Long Island head already had to make a report about the said attack on the _Consul. _Percy knew the damage on the Institute. Devastated as well but he tried to calm himself so that they can get back on their feet and start to train and fix their home. He was itching to ask Chiron about Nico's whereabouts but he didn't want to Chiron get more upset because of the young Nephilim. Nico is my responsibility, Percy thought. He excused himself. Lying. To look around on the building but simply went to his room. Thank Goodness, that his room wasn't brutally harmed by the Downworlders. Rummaging in his back closet and put up some _gear. _A Shadowhunter clothing. A black fitted v-neck shirt, his black belt arm bands, some tattered black jeans and some boots. Putting a short dagger on his waist belt, he was set. Set to find a certain Nico di Angelo in the _mundane world._

* * *

"You're the last of the di Angelo's, yes?" The woman said staring at Nico for a long time. He wanted to confront her but his tongue keeps on moving backward in his mouth. A little scared was he could feel right now. "Silly boy... I would be rewarded if I give you to him." Him. Valentine Morgenstern. He remembered that he was an old friend of his parents. And now that he's already in the twentieth century, meeting him would like meeting the murderer of his family. The young man tensed up not sure if he can fight the woman due to his lack of training. Looking around to find anything that can be used as a weapon but sadly the place only has fabric, clothes, a box full of different kinds of sketches of children dresses.

"What do you want from me? Are you giving me to that bastard?" Nico asked. The woman, Zerafica Strife whuch her name can be read on the the plaque pinned up in the window laugh maniacally at him before speaking up. "Oh My God! I realize how boring the language on past centuries. I can't even..." she was still laughing. "Do not laugh at me!" Nico protested. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment. Zerafica laughed again but on the second time Nico glared, she finally stopped. "Chill, kid. Why would I even tell that monster where you at? I like Shadowhunters and they give me more tip than that jerk."

"I'm not even sure if I gave you to him that he would ensure my safety. I'd rather be protected by your own kind anyway plus they throw nice parties." the woman _warlock _said and offered her a seat and some mysterious food; a rounded flat bread with dark dots. Chocolate from the smell of it. On the back of his mind, he wanted to know those missing parts about what really happened in his family. "Can you tell me exactly what happened in those centuries while I am sleeping?" Nico asked. "Please... I would pay whatever I can. i just need to know what had happened after they have put me to sleep." Zerafica stood up and asked if he would like to have some tea. Nico nodded and entered in the back door. In her return, two empty cups, a glass container filled with brown liquid floating with blue sparks on her head and was holding a white long bundle wrapped tightly in black strings. She put the item she was holding towards Nico. "I was asked by your sister to give this to you before she said your fate."

"Bianca?!" she nodded. Untying the strigs wrapped around it. Inside was a sword, a black sword with skulls carved on the hilt of the sword. Their family crest. He remembered the weapon. It was owned by his father whether they went on dangerous missions. Now...he was finally holding it. Along with it is a note. The paper had turned yellow due to how long it had been stored in whoever Zerafica had put it. 

_My dearest brother Nico,_

_If you are reading this then you are already safe from Valentine. I am sorry. Papa and Mama are already feeling guilty about what we decided to do but it was for your own safety. You have a great gift, Nico. Valentine was the first to recognize your ability on using shadows. At first we thought that it was just his imagination but then I have seen it with my own eyes. When you were still a four year old, I saw you crawling towards the wall which made me tense. I wanted to stop you from crashing but then the wall had created a black silhouette making you pass through it. I had told about this to our parents. They began to tense up. I realized that that they were hiding this truth from me. I was mad about keeping secrets until they told me that it was given to you by Angel Raziel as a punishment for breaking the law. Papa had told me that it was our family's punishment for learning Necromancy. The Clave was furious about this and they wanted us to be strip out in our marks and live as a normal mundane. Mama and Papa is so scared and he didn't want to leave the Institute so they insist the Clave to summon Angel Raziel. At first they were angry about the idea but then Consul Nightshade agreed to it thus giving them the Mortal Instruments. They went towards the Mortal Mirror. Angel Raziel appeared in front of them thus telling them the sin they had committed. The Angel was devastated about it but decided to spare them thus putting a curse on Mama. 'On the day that child in you bore comes out. The Necromancy you are secretly studying, I will let that child bore that power. He will be neglected by the others and people will fear him. Remember that'. _

_They thought it was just a lie to make our parents obey the Clave but after you were born, and told me about it, I finally understand why they are protecting. I do not hate you little brother. You are the greatest joy in our family. You always make Papa and Mama laughed and smile. Everytime you say name. You always make me smile despite the exhaustion I am feeling, every training I undergo, you make it go away. I love you. I love you much Nico. Please understand that we are doing this for you. If I would be reborn again, I wish to be your sister again. Angel Raziel knows how much I love you. _

_Ti amo, Nico. _

_Your sister, _

_Bianca_

* * *

Nico is crying. Tears was flowing in his eyes, he couldn't stop it. Zerafica patted her comforting the young Nephilim. "The Venice Institute did a last defending your whereabouts. Till their last breathe, they did their best to defend you. You were lucky that after the aftermath of it."

"After four hundred years, the Clave decided to renovate- excuse the word. I meant fixed again the Institute again. They were shocked about the secret basement near the chapel ruins. After entering the place they saw you. Sleeping like Sleeping Beauty waiting for a young maiden to kiss you. The Clave didn't know what to do about you so they've arranged for a meeting. Consul Yew then banished you in the Long Island Institute headed by Chiron Brunner. Your family was a disgraced by the whole Nephilim. Chiron on the other was also been cursed to train imbecile Nephilim." She was furious telling what happened to Nico drinking anoth cup of tea. "Imbecile?" asked Nico. "It's like being called worthless. Stupid. Fool" Replied Zerafica. Now Nico was the one to furious now. Even though he was still in the Institute, the Shadownhunters living are amazing. The best fighters he had seen in his life. Chiron was doing his pretty good job in training them as stronger as they can. Nico couldn't understand why the Clave doesn't even notice them.

"The Nephilim in that Institute are good, especially Perseus Jackson." Zerafica nodded. "Oh Nico, Percy would be the greatest Shadowhunter in history. That kid is very dedicated towards defending his home. After his Mother married a mundane, she was been stripped of her marks living as a mundane. She didn't regret anything. She loved her husband but they both died in a car accident. Percy decided to live in the Long Island Institute since now and called it as his second home. The Clave is a bitch for ignorning one hot Nephilim." Zerafica had a big grin in her mouth. Despite being old, Nico can feel that the Warlock was much older than him. He understood why Perseus was so dedicated in making him to fit perfectly in his so called 'family' but he couldn't lie about himself. Nico was alone, no family to care for him. Perseus was just irritating but sometimes he found it quite entertaining.

"Ahh speaking of him, I've already called Percy to come and get you." Zerafica spoke up but Nico was just stunned on what she had just said. She could tell that he was thinking inappropriate making the Warlock grin. "Oh he's a good client, Nico. Doing business with him is always the highlight of my day." she said. "Do you want more cookies?" He nodded and Zerafica vanished into the kitchen again. 

_Bianca. _

_I may have lost you but there is someone. Someone who is willing convince to accept me as one of his friend, family as well. I have not known him for so long but I get the feelin that he will do whatever I can to open up my heart to him. I am scared. Scared that people will avoid me again after knowing my ability. I do not want that to happen. But can I really take this opportunity waste after what I have learned today? I have to learn everything. I will defeat Valentine Morgenstern. _

_I will. _

_I will certainly will. _

_I swear to Angel Raziel. _


	4. Chapter 4

"What? Nico's in your store?" Percy said. On the end of the line, Zerafica was laughing. "Yes Percy, your beloved Nico di Angelo is here," she replied. The older Nephilim was taken aback on what the warlock just said, it's either that he was pleased, blushing or just shocked but nevertheless Nico is safe and sound. He agreed to come over to get him. "Don't forget my payment, Percy. Thanks." _Payment. _In Zerafica's definition, it is really just a bag full of _Uncle Bryce's Best Chocolate Chips _that can be bought at the same store three blocks away from where he is. Putting his phone back on his pocket, he quickly went to the store and buy Zerafica's cookies.

Needless the say of his fashion statement, (Black is the new term for _sexy_). The place wasn't that really far, it just takes one rune; _Agility _to get to the store for like twenty minutes. _The Antique Rag_, Strife's store. Percy would never understand how a warlock like her would be so interested in creepy dolls. He didn't need to wait for her to open the door and let himself in. Creeping inside, he could smell caffeine everywhere and when he got in the service hall where she usually attends her clients, he saw Nico sipping a cup, which he can definitely tell coffee. He wondered why how a fourteen year old prefer coffee instead of chocolate or tea. Another mystery unfolds.

Zerafica was the first one to acknowledge his presence making Nico glance up towards him, holding his cup tightly. "Well, well," seeing that he has the _payment _in his hands, the warlockran towards him getting the package. Zerafica was delighted, acting like a two year-old child getting her new doll from her parents. He didn't really mind the warlock's attitude and went towards Nico is. He was still the same as he left in the training room. His runeless body was still the same as he last saw it but would seem to be a problem in the near future. The young nephilim wanted to say something put Percy beat him first, putting his index finger on his lips.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Nico." Without second thought, he pulled Nico to him, feeling the warmth of the young nephilim. It was getting uncomfortable in Nico's part because he didn't know what to do or even what to react. He was obviously new to this environment but not the 'hugging part'. A lot of these, he had encounter on his 'previous time'. He just didn't exactly know on what to do for not getting the awkwardness in the air. Nico wanted to speak up, Percy didn't let him. Finally a fake cough can be heard, all turning their heads to Zerafica the Warlock. "Now that you have your nephilim back, Percy Jackson," her tone changed to its usual voice. With a snap, a dark vortex appeared near her blue vintage wallpaper. Dragging the two Shadowhunters in there, she pushed them inside and was now in the Institute's gate. 

* * *

Leo, was helping everyone in every _mundanely_ as he can. After the great devastation what happened in the Institute, including his laboratory was destroyed, he felt useless. Inventing is the only thing he's good at. He doesn't like to fight hand by hand per se, but he wanted to use his talents in helping his fellow nephilim in making work much easier for them. He was helping putting _iratzes _on every injured Shadowhunters in the Institute. This is the only way I can help Leo thought. He wanted to be useful with the inventions but he will never be complete without making anything from scraps. It's a part of him and he couldn't leave without. The infirmary's door opened, Percy and Nico di Angelo appeared. "Chiron I need to speak to you," Percy said. Chiron already knew and asked for everyone to leave, well not the injured ones though. He ushered Nico to come with but Percy said that the 'Ancestral Shadowhunter' would stay. It was a shame, he wanted to hang out with the new kid and be friends but guessing that 'talk' was more important finally let it slip in his mind.

He went to his room, tinkering, draft on whatever the fastest way to renovate the entire Institute. At this rate, the whole place will be destroyed. He didn't really like the idea of the Institute being closing. It became his home, after his mom died in the fire accident he had caused, he was felt guilty about it and find the nearest Institute that he can stay. Chiron accepted him knowing his lineage. The _Valdez _were one of the outstanding Shadowhunter lineages, her mother was in fact was called the 'Nephilim on Fire' for her swift movements. No one can match her abilities in which Leo lacks. He wasn't Shadowhunter material but rather that he is one of the 'special cases' nephilim.

A nephilim who doesn't have the ability to fight, but has other the 'power' to create something out of the ordinary. Leo is one of the cases.

He grabbed his hidden sketchpad from his drawer, did a quickly draft a way to help in rebuilding their home. After a few hours, he made five, seven, ten drafts on design to the new and improved Long Island Institute. Leo was glad that the feel of doing something for a cause makes him more special. A knock came on the door and Grover Underwood appeared. The satyr has bucket in his hands, which means that he was back in the infirmary and tending for injured. "Chiron asked for you," he said. "He wants to know if you have any ideas that for the Institute." The latino, smiled apparently was already going to where Chiron is and give his ideas a go. He stood up noting Grover's orders. "Yeah," Leo confirmed. "I'm just going to get myself ready."

* * *

"A rune?" Nico questioned. It's not like he doesn't know what it means but the thought of putting the first rune to his runeless scared him the most. He saw how the _Silent Brothers _put the runes to his sister, she screamed in the Heaven because of the excruciating pain then days after, the pain was gone but the rune was there, a black ink symbol on her sister's forearm. Percy on the other hand could see his scared expression. He asked Chiron if they could do it tomorrow or any day when Nico is ready. The question is when would _be _Nico ready? A month? Year? He couldn't know, "I understand if you're not ready yet but look at the circumstances Nico," Chiron said. "Supposedly Valentine attack again, how can you even protect yourself without anyone or even yet, no protection at all?" He had a point, at this _time_, Nico was still clueless on the surroundings around him. He wouldn't even last a second without Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. Nico didn't understand why he just thought of the older nephilim's name. He looked at Percy, still the gorgeous human being he has ever seen. He knows that he doesn't want him to do anything that is against his own will. Without reading his mind, he could tell what was going on his Percy's mind. _You can decline if you don't want to, Nico. I'm here. _What would Bianca tell? Nico thought remembering his family, especially his sister, Bianca. _Follow your heart, Nico. _He was sure his sister would tell that to him. Bianca knows how Nico's mind works.

Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath before speaking up. "I'll do it. Tell what I should do." Chiron was delighted even though he was still bed-ridden; he tried to get up but no use. "I'm afraid that it would have to wait seeing as that I am still weak from the fight," Chiron said still trying to fix himself in his bed, Grover helped him. "I shall inform Consul Yew about this. I'll just want you to wait for further notice." And with that, he ordered Percy and Nico to leave him for now seeing as Head of the Institute needs to rest.

They went to the accommodating room, Leo, Clarisse and The Stolls were in there. "Woah, you guys look crap," Travis said. "I think you mean, distorted," Connor added. Leo was still busy tinkering on his sketchpad about his ideas. Not sure if the two of them would like to interrupt him. Clarisse was annoyed and excused herself to her room. "Make sure not to interrupt my sleeping time, freaks" she said. The latino left as well, without uttering a word about it. The Stolls could feel the atmosphere changed, looking at remaining people in the room, they had an idea which make the two of them grin. "Oh well, looks like you two will talk seriously," Connor elbowed his brother, "Right, well we'll be going now." Percy thanked them looking at them as they leave. Nico on the other hand feels distracted.

"Uhm...Percy?" the old nephilim looked at him. Curious as to what would they talk about. "Are you sure that you want to do the rune marking?" Percy asked. Ah. So that's what the fuss is about, Nico thought. The young nephilim produce a small laugh making Percy confused. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?" the young nephilim shook his head. Looking at Percy's face, he still wanted to laugh but he knows when to shut up. "Seriously Perseus,". "It's Percy," Percy corrected him. "I realized that I need to be serious if I really wanted to defeat Valentine Morgenstern.

If my family risked their lives protecting me about what I can do-"

"Woah! Hold the fuck up!" Percy threw his hands up. "What about this 'what I can do'" Nico ushered him to forget about it, but the older nephilim was persistent. "I told you to drop it," Nico said. He was serious because he doesn't want to know how freaky he is. "Just…not right now," He wasn't ready to tell him, he wasn't ready to tell the whole Institute about what his 'abilities' caused by his parent's mistake, especially Percy. Finally, Percy sighed and just let the conversation dropped. "Alright, Neeks," Nico was offended, 'Neeks?!' no one has ever gave him a nickname other than his sister. Oh how he missed his sister. "I don't really know what that 'what I can do' crap is about but if it's not the time to talk about it, I understand.

Just don't keep it to yourself. Look, I'm your friend and I wanted to help you so you gotta open up to me okay?" Percy was kind no one has ever been so kind to him even in his time. He wanted to open up he was wanted to drop the idea. What if Percy changed his thoughts about me? What if he hates me? Nico's thoughts were full of 'if'. Secluding himself away from people would be more appropriate than hating him because of his abilities. Nico stood up, fixing himself and attempted to leave. "I will tell you my ability when the time has come. I'm going to my room. Have a great night, Perseus Jackson."


End file.
